The Scarab of Eon
by techna96
Summary: Jack finds a relic that gives him bug like amour. He struggles to learn how to use it, and to get used to the voice in his head. Luckily his friends are there to help him. Rated T to be safe. Might have an OC later. Has some Optimus and Jake moments. Yes I did get the Scarab idea from Blue Beetle in Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1: Eon

**I hope you guys enjoy this. Yes I did get this idea from Blue Beetle of Young Justice**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ugggggg. I'm sooo bored." Jack rolled his eyes. Miko was complaining how there wasn't any 'cons to fight with.

He, Miko, Arcee, and Bulkhead were in a rocky part of South America investigating a small energy signal.

"Don't worry Miko; we're getting closer to it now." Bulkhead told her.

Jack looked up at Arcee. She smiled down at him. "You okay partner?"

"Yea, I just got a weird feeling." Jack wasn't lying, as soon as they got out of the ground bridge, he just felt like something was off. "I'm sure it's nothing."

They all made it to an open rocky area. Full of 'cons. The 'bots took their charges to hide behind rocks.

"All right! Time for some action!" Miko yelled.

"Miko keep quiet." Jack whispered to late. One of the Vehicon troopers heard her and started to shoot in there direction.

"Stay down!" Arcee yelled. She and Bulkhead ran into action. Taking down the 'cons no problem. Miko quickly took out her phone and started taking pictures. Jack pulled her down when a stray bullet come towards them. It hit the rock they were by, blasting Miko and Jack away from each other. Jack crashed into a wall. Miko got up and tried to run to him.

"JACK!" She yelled. She could see he was knocked out. When she was close, she had to jump back. A bunch of rocks came tumbling down when another stray bullet hit the rocks above Jack. "No." Miko whispered.

* * *

Jack woke up and shook his head. He put his hand on his forehead. Jack looked around and saw there were rocks all over. _Why aren't I crushed?_ Jack got up and tried to push against the rocks. But they wouldn't move. Jack looked behind him and he could hardly see some wall drawings. He walked up to them and squinted. They all showed a picture of a beetle. What made him curious was one, it was the same beetle over and over again with one huge one in the middle, and two he could tell the language was Cybertronian. He touched the picture of the largest beetle. Right when he did that, it started to glow, along with the smaller ones. A small crack appeared in the wall, opening like a door. Jack peeked in and saw a metal beetle that was like the pictures. _It has to be a relic._ Jack thought smiling to himself. He took it out of the wall. It was about the same size the key of Vector Sigma. At least when Optimus shrunk it. Jack looked at it closer. All of a sudden it crawled out of his hand and started to climb up his arm like a spider. "What the?" Jack felt the relic climb to the top of his neck and crawl under his shirt. It went down to the center of his spine. Jack let out a blood curdling scream of pain as it attached to him. It felt like his blood was on fire, his bones ached, his heart rate stared to increase, and his head felt ready to explode. He felt something running up his whole body, starting with the back. It felt as though an extra part of skin was growing on him. He screamed again. The last thing he saw was a hint of orange and blue before falling on his knees and sunk to the ground passed out.

* * *

Arcee and Bulkhead finished the last of the 'cons. "Well, that was fun." Bulkhead said. He saw Miko trying to push and pull away at a huge rock pile. He and Arcee walked over to her as she fell to her knees and buried her head in them holding back tears.

"Miko? What is it?" Arcee asked. Miko just shook her head sobbing. "Where's Jack?" Arcee asked a little panicked. Miko shook her head again. "No." Arcee started to dig though the rocks. "NO!" Bulkhead started to help her.

All eyes and optics widened at what they saw. A small body that resembled an Insecticon. It was blue, with black hints in it. Its amour was smooth though. Arcee picked him up and slammed him to the wall. "WHERE IS JACK?! WHERE'S THE HUMAN BOY?!" She yelled at him. He didn't open his eyes, just letting out a groan. "WAKE UP 'CON!"

"Arcee?" Bulkhead said.

"WHAT?!"

"Whoever that is, he's giving of the same energy signal of what we were looking for."

"So?"

"Let's take him back to base, see what he knows."

Arcee growled and put the boy down, and sulked off. Bulkhead picked the body up. He sighed. "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

* * *

_Jack was in the worst pain he ever felt in his life. He looked around and saw he was just in a room with a white light. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Jack heard a voice. "I'm here, and I have a lot to tell you."_

* * *

Ratchet scanned the body. He observed the screen. He was having trouble. Arcee was pacing back and forth. Raf and Miko looked on the break of a total meltdown, along with June and Agent Fowler. Bulkhead just sat in the corner with 'Bee. Optimus looked down at the beetle like body. He wondered who it was; he noticed its chest moved like it was breathing. It was uneven patterns, like it was in intents pain.

Ratchet did a final scan. He finally was able to get a bio reading using a handheld more advanced scanner. He looked at the screen and couldn't believe what he saw. "By the Allspark."

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"I, I, I don't believe this." He looked down at the small blue body. "It's a type of amour, but it's not a normal type. It's an add on type. It's giving off an organic heart beat and everything organic. The center seems to be here." He pointed at the scan. "In the middle of the spine." Ratchet hit a few keys. It showed what was under the amour.

"Jack?" Arcee whispered.

"Ratchet, is this true?" Optimus asked.

"It seems so."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense. How could bug amour attach on a human?" Fowler said.

"I agree with you on this one Fowler, scan again it can't be right." Bulkhead agreed.

"I did, it's Jack."

June walked to the edge of the living room area. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So what now?" Bumblebee asked.

"We wait."

* * *

Jack groaned, clenching his fist in pain. He opened his eyes slowly, everything seemed bright. It seemed orange, he blinked a few times and everything came back to normal color. He sat up putting his hand to his head.

"Jack?" Jack looked up and saw Optimus standing there.

"Optimus? What?" Jack shook his head trying to remember. He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They are in the main area."

"Where are we then?"

"We are in my corroders; I wished to speak with you in privet first."

Jack looked around and saw the berth was larger than he thought. Jack looked at his hands and saw there where armored blue and black. "So, it wasn't a dream." Jack mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I know this may be shocking to you Jack, but somehow accent Cybertronian armor attached to you."

"I know."

Optimus raised an eyebrow and knelt down to Jack now face to face. "What do you mean?"

"I'd like explain it to everyone; I don't want to repeat it."

"Very well. Do you require assents."

Jack grabbed his hip. "Yea, hold on." He hissed though his teeth. He took a breath. Optimus' optics widened as he saw Jacks armor retract, it all seemed to go to his back, to the center of the amour Ratchet told them. Jack grinded his teeth, it hurt like hell. He looked at his hands and saw they were normal. Jack tried to sit up, but fell back down dizzy. Optimus gentle picked him up in his servo and pulled to his chest to let Jack have something to lean his back on. "Thanks." Jack murmured a little embarrassed.

Optimus smiled down at him as they walked down the halls. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Jack, you are injured and required help." Jack returned the smile.

"JACK!" Raf and Miko yelled when they saw them walk in the main area. Jack twitched a bit, the loud nose causing his headache to worsen. Optimus noticed.

"Please try to be quiet. Jack is still not feeling well." Optimus asked nicely. He put Jack down. Agent Fowler put Jack's arm around his shoulder.

"Easy their son." He helped to the medical bay. Jack's mother was there. When he sat down, she hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too." Jack looked up and saw his partner. Jack smiled.

"So, what's it like? You got super powers? Can you fly? How'd you get rid of your amour? How?"

Agent Fowler covered her mouth. "Thanks." Jack muttered. _**Does she always ask this many questions? **_"Yea, you'll get used to it."

"Jack who are you talking too?" Ratchet asked.

Jack blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck. Jack started to try to take his shirt off, his mom helped him. "This." He turned around a bit to show them what was on his spine. Every optic and eye widened. On his spine was a metal blue beetle, it's arms and legs attached to his skin and spine. His skin around it looked bruised.

"Wow." Almost everyone said.

"I'm guessing I have some explaining to due, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"It's called The Scarab of Eon. It's an artificial intelligence. I found it when I was trapped under the rocks. It hears almost everything I hear, and almost everything I see it sees. Since it's attached to my spine, it's also attached to my brain. It can talk to me, sadly the only way I can talk back is aloud."

_"How do you know?"_

"It said it taught me subconscious when I was asleep." Everyone looked at him in shock, he noticed 'Bee and Raf's eyes where the largest.

"Oh and it can translate almost any language." Jack said face palming himself.

_"Okay what I'm I saying now?"_ Jack looked at Miko, who just spook Japanese. **_Translating._ **

"Dude, that's amazing!" Miko yelled when he talked back in Japanese. Jack flinched.

"Jack, are you alright?" June asked putting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Yea, headache, I'll explain later. Can I just finish so I can go to sleep?" June nodded smiling.

"Anyway, it told me that a long, LONG, time ago. Primis saw that a world created by chaos would become a target of war from his children. He didn't know if any good would be there to protect the people there. So he told some Prime called Solus to make two sets of armor to send to the world. Solus watched all the creatures on Cybertron, and was inspired by the Insecticons. So she made, what the Scarab calls, a more civilized version of amour."

"Wait sets?" Arcee asked.

Jack paused for minute, his head tilted, making him look like he was listing to someone. "It says it doesn't remember much, his memory is a little confused. Its landing was a little hard. Plus the first people who found him tried to open him up, but ended up hiding its secrets."

"So you're not the first one to wear it?"

Jack tilted his head again. "Scarab says I am the first one. He said he would sense if someone was 'worthy'." Jack put air quotes, he didn't think he was.

"How'd it pick you?"

"Scarab says he picked up a strange signal that had my DNA in it when I got back from Cybertron, that's why he took his cloaking off. Says the signal came from Vector Sigma."

"Dude, that's freaky. I'm so jealous!" Miko yelled. "Oh, sorry." She saw Jack flinch.

Optimus knelt down to Jack. "Why are you in pain?"

"It says Solus didn't expect the host body to be young, and organic. It's gonna take the Scarab some time to adapt, and me." Jack grabbed his side.

Optimus got up. "Very well, no more questions. It is late."

Miko and Raf said good bye and drove off with their partners. June put her hand on Jack's knee. "I have pain killers in the car, would you like some?"

"Yes." Jack breathed out grabbing his side again. _**Your creator seems kind. **_"Thanks." Jack whispered. _**What happened to her male partner? **_"I'd rather not talk about it." **_Very well._ **

June came back and gave him the medicine and a bottled water she had in the car. "I bet it's annoying huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Having a voice in your head?"

"It's not that bad, he said he likes you." Jack mumbled.

June laughed. "Well thank you Scarab, or do you prefer Eon?" She joked.

**_Your creator needs to work on her comedy._ **

Jack laughed a bit.

"What it say?" June smiled and shook her head when he told her.

Jack looked at Agent Fowler. **_I suggest you speak to him, he seems worried._ **

"You okay Agent Fowler?"

Agent Fowler sighed and walked over to him. "Is there any way you can get it off?"

"Not unless you want me to die or it to be destroyed. If I go, it goes to. So it doesn't go in the wrong hands. Why?"

"This is gonna be a secret then. I'm NOT reporting anything about this. They'll want to meet you and try to make you into some crazy super solider or something."

_**Give him our thanks.**_

"Thanks."

"Indeed Agent Fowler." Prime agreed. He looked over to the medical officer. "Ratchet, would it be safe for Jack to stay at home?"

"I'm not sure. The Decepticons could pick up his energy signal."

Jack laughed. "I forgot to tell you a cool trick. Eon can hid and block any signal near him. Life or cell phone."

"That's amazing." Ratchet muttered. "Very well. But I don't suggest riding with Arcee, with the pain you're in, I'm not sure it's very safe."

_**I agree with the medic.**_

"I follow you and June then, just to be safe." Arcee said. She transformed and activated her Holo-gram. Agent Fowler helped Jack into June's car.

"Optimus? What do you think of all this?" Ratchet asked.

"I am unsure. We will have to patient."

* * *

"Jack." June nudged her son's shoulder. He fell asleep almost as soon as they left the base. "Jack, honey were home."

Jack breathed and opened his eyes. "Hmm, oh, right sorry." He mumbled. He opened the car door and stumbled out.

"You need help?"

"I got it. I need to stretch. Night Arcee."

"Night Jack. Feel better."

June followed Jack to his room. "I don't think you should go to school tomorrow."

"Yea, I think your right."

June kissed his forehead. "Good night Jack." She said walking out.

_**What is school?**_

"It's were we go to learn stuff."

_**Such as?**_

"Math, Science, History, all kinds of stuff."

_**Sounds intriguing. I suppose if you go, you won't be the only one learning new things.**_

Jack chuckled. Jack smelled himself. "Hey would it be safe for me to take a shower?"

_**A shower is when you clean yourself with water. Correct?**_

"Yea."

_**I am waterproof, do not worry. I am almost certain it will help you with your pain.**_

Jack got off his bed and walked to the bathroom attached to his room. "Uhh, is there any way you can, you know, shut off."

_**Oh, I understand. You do not wish for me to see your personal areas. I am sorry; I cannot.**_

Jack faced palmed himself. Why should he be embarrassed? "All right, it is your body now too."

_**I will keep quiet. **_

"Thanks."

When Jack was finished, he did feel better. He lied down in bed with his shirt off. He was very hot. Note to self, ask mom for a fan. He couldn't sleep.

_**Are you all right Jackson Darby?**_

"Fine, just having trouble sleeping. You don't have to call me by my full name though."

_**I am sorry; I understand this is a hard time for you. But I have noticed something very special about you and your friends.**_

"What?"

_**You do not treat each other as a team, but like a family.**_

"Wow, I didn't know a computer could think like that."

_**The longer I stay with a host; I gain more of a personality. I do envy you for that. **_

"Thanks."

_**If I may ask, what are they like?**_

"Well, you know my mom. Miko is the girl who asked all the questions, she can be a handful, and a little annoying. She is fearless, and isn't afraid to sneak into a battle."

_**I do not know if I will get along with her. I will be interested to see her bravery.**_

"Yea, she'll grow on you though. She's Bulkhead's partner. Bulkhead was the green one. He's not the smartest of the 'bots, but he is the strongest. He's like a second dad to Miko.

_**I will also be interested to see how he deals with the battles of handling a femme like her.**_

Jack chuckled. "Ratchet's the team's medic. He can be grouchy. But he does have a sensitive side; you just have to dig it out of him."

_**Hmm, I do not know what to think of him yet.**_

"Yea, he can be a bit complicated. Arcee's my partner."

_**Yes, the motorcycle seems very much like you.**_

"Yea, she's great. Like the older sister I never had. But she does have a sad past." Jack told Eon about Tailgate and Cliffjumper.

_**She must be strong. I envy her as well. Who were the young ones?**_

"Raf was the human. You'll like him. Kids a genius. He's hacked systems of all kinds; also helps hide all traces of the 'bots. Little shy though."

_**Is he the medic's partner?**_

"No, but Ratchet seems to like him the best. Bumblebee's his partner. He and 'Bee are like brothers. Raf was the only human who could understand 'Bee. Well before we meet."

_**How come he cannot speak?**_

Jack told him how 'Bee lost his voice box.

_**Impressive. What about the Agent?**_

"He's alright. Caring if you can get it out of him. Kinda hard to explain."

_**I noticed he seemed intrigued by your creator.**_

Jack laughed. "Please don't make me think about that."

_**Oh yes, creators have their own ways are doing things. I will change the topic. What about the Prime on your team?**_

"Optimus is great. He's like the dad of our little family. He's caring, but he keeps his emotions in check. Really smart too."

_**He was the one who choose you to go to Vector Sigma?**_

"Yep." Jack yawned

_**I suggest rest Jackson Darby. I need it as well. Good night.**_

"Uh, good night?"

_This is gonna take a while to get used to._ Jack thought before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Success

**Sorry for any spelling and or grammar errors. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Jackson Darby, wake up. Your creator is calling you.**_

Jack got out of bed and yawned. It took him a minute to remember why there was a voice in his head and why he was in a lot of pain.

"I told you that you didn't have to call me by my full name."

_**I am sorry; it is just the way I speak.**_

"Jack, honey. You up?" His mom knocked on the door.

"Yea, come in."

She walked in. "How you feeling?" She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Like yesterday." He mumbled.

"Here, let me check the bruising." Jack turned around. He twitched a bit when his mom first touched it, but she started to massage it.

_**Your creator seems to understand what she is doing.**_

"She's a nurse."

"I know, oh wait. You were talking to Eon right?"

"Yea."

"It's gonna take a while to get used to that."

"Tell me about it. Why aren't you at work?"

"I don't have to leave for an hour. Arcee had to leave early this morning for patrol. I thought I'd get you up and take you to the base."

"Okay, I'll get dressed."

When Jack was dressed and went down to the kitchen. "Here, eat something." She put down a plate of eggs and toast. He sat down and started eating.

_**I don't know if this was a wise idea.**_

"Why?" Jack found out the hard way when he got up and threw up in the sink.

"Jack are you alright?"

_**Your body is still adjusting, I am sorry; I should have warned you sooner. I suggest liquids only.**_

"Hey mom; we got any V8 left."

"Yes, why?"

He told her what the Scarab said. "Oh okay." She poured some in a water bottle and then they headed to her car.

It was quiet. Jack decide to start a conversation. "Hey mom, if it's no trouble; could you stop at the store today and pick up a fan?"

"Sure." She sighed. "How are you, adjusting to all this?"

"Alright, Scarab isn't annoying as I thought. I just don't know what to do." He sighed.

"Well, Miko and Raf won't be there for most of the day. Why don't you talk to Optimus, I'm sure he would be happy to help."

_**I agree with your creator.**_

"Good idea **MOM."**

"Why so much on mom?"

"Scarab keeps calling you creator, me by my full name, and I don't know what he'll call the others."

"Well, we call him Scarab and Eon. You should let him choose."

Jack sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

They pulled into base, June didn't get out she said a hello to Ratchet before she drove off.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Hello Jack, if you wouldn't mind; I would like to exam your progress." He asked offering a servo. Jack climbed on. Ratchet walked over and set him on a berth.

He did a scan. "It seems you body is still adjusting. Mostly your bones and muscles. Optimus told me it was painful for you to shut down your amour, but it would be helpful if you activated it so I could analyze it."

Jack nodded. He grunted a bit when he activate Scarab. He left his face free. Ratchet scanned him again. "Everything seems the same as yesterday, it may take longer than I thought for you to adapt." Jack nodded and deactivated Scarab.

"Where is everyone?"

"Optimus went for a drive, the others are scouting." Ratchet said not looking at Jack.

Jack got up and walked over to the ladder. Ratchet looked over to him and sighed. He helped Jack up. "Thanks." Jack mumbled.

Jack went and sat on the couch. Ratchet observed him quietly. He wondered what Jack was thinking. It amazed him that Jack was gifted like that, but he felt a slight bit of pity when he realized how much Jack must be struggling. "Jack, if you have any questions; don't hastate to ask. I will help you any way I can."

"Thanks Ratchet."

_**The medic is not used to situations like this, is he?**_

"No." Jack whispered.

"What was that Jack?" Jack pointed to his back. "Oh, yes. I bet that is going to be the hardest part of getting used to."

"Yea, Scarab asks a lot of questions. But, he's not that bad."

Ratchet came over and landed against the edge. "I see, what kind of questions has he asked?"

"Mostly about what everyone is like. It was weird last night, I had strange dreams. I think they were because of him."

_**If they were I do not remember.**_

"What were they like?"

"Mostly colors, a lot of flashes of white and black. The sound of bug wings and a lot about war."

"War?"

"Yea, it was weird. I didn't really see anything, I just sensed it." Jack said shrugging in confusion.

"I see." It was quiet after that, Jack ended up turning on the TV and flicked through the channels. He stopped at BBC America; it was showing one of his favored shows. _Top Gear._

**_I enjoy this program; the men in it are very odd though._ **

"Well, at least we have something in common." Jack whispered, he felt Scarab vibrate a little. "Did you just laugh or something?"

**I believe so. Strange.**

Jack just smirked and continued watching. "Jack, I'll be back. I have to go to the storage room." Ratchet was gone for about 5 minutes when Jack heard someone pulling inside. Optimus transformed and walked over to him.

"Hello Jack, how are you?"

"Alright, mostly the same as yesterday."

"Are you dealing with Eon alright?"

Jack shrugged. "Yea, he's odd. Got a weird personally. We just found out he had something similar to laughing."

Optimus nodded. "You seem confused, may I offer assents?"

Jack sighed and shut off the TV (Surprised when he felt Scarab shiver a bit, like it was sad.). He walked up to Optimus. "What should I do, you know, after I get used to this?"

Optimus stared at him for a moment, thinking. It was something he had not thought of = "Eon said you were chosen to protect this planet correct?"

"Yep."

"Then perhaps, after training, you could do that."

Jack opened his eyes wide. "Wait?! You mean I could help you guys?!" He asked excited.

Optimus smiled, happy to see Jack happy. "Yes, but not on to dangerous missions. Slow first."

"Thanks, you just made my day Optimus."

Optimus smiled again. "I am glad. But I am sure Miko jealousy will get the best of her." Jack chuckled, and Scarab vibrated again.

* * *

"Okay, I am so Jealous!" Miko yelled. "We need to think of a code name! Something cool and awesome."

_**I agree with the girl. It is wise, for you and your creator's safety. But doesn't cool and Awesome have the same meaning?**_

Jack shook his head. "What were you thinking?" Jack knew he would regret asking.

"Beetle boy? No that's stupid. Uhhhh, Nightcrawler? No that's taken. Uhhh…."

Jack looked up at Arcee pleading. Arcee just smirked and shrugged. "How about, no that's stupid."

_**I am called the Scarab OF Eon, why not Eon?**_

Optimus seemed to have the same idea. "May I suggest Eon?"

Miko taped her chin. "I don't know, short, catchy. Why not?"

_**I am thankful she has stopped.**_

Jack chuckled. He really didn't care what he was called. Raf came over and sat next to Jack.

"So, what's the Scarab like?"

"He's not that bad." Jack said for what felt like the millionth time.

**_You were correct I like this boy._ **

"Told you so."

"What he'd say?"

Jack told him about he explained everyone last night. "He said I was right when I told him he'd like you."

"Thanks, I think?"

"Of course he likes Raf, he's a computer. What does he think of me?" Miko asked.

_**I do not wish to hurt her feeling, but I do not wish to lie. I require assents.**_

"He said your gonna take a while to get used to." Miko rolled her eyes.

_**Thank you Jackson Darby.**_

Agent Fowler walked in from the elevator. "Hey Jack, I stopped by to see how you were doing."

"Better."

"That's good; I found something you might wanna see." He handed Jack a folder. Jack raised an eyebrow at him, he opened it. It showed a picture from dig site. It was beetle almost identical to Scarab. Except it was all white, with hints of black. He looked through it more. It said that they found the legend, but the artifact wasn't there.

_**Go back to the picture please. **_Jack did. **_It seems very similar, I am trying to remember._ **

Jack felt the Scarab vibrate like crazy, not from laughter though. Jack felt pain in his head. Jack put his head in between his knees grunting in pain. He saw flashes of white and black from his dream, and the same sound of wings. _"Jack!"_ Jack felt himself fall on the floor. _"Jack!"_ His head pounded, and felt as though he was on fire. "_Is that the Scarab?"_ Jack's back started to burn; he arched his back in pain. He felt someone push him back down. _"Hold still Jack!"_ Jack felt himself being lifted from the floor. _"Scarab stop."_ He heard a deep voice say. It calmed him down, but the pain hurt. _"Jack listen to me, calm down. Everything is alright. Scarab calm down."_ Jack felt himself being pressed against something warm. He felt an odd beat that took over the sound of the wings. The sound of the beat calmed him down, he put his back down. His body went limb. He opened his eyes weakly for a moment and saw a large blur, and worried blue optics. Then he slowly went into deep unconscious sleep.

* * *

Optimus sighed in relief when Jack's body went numb and his amour retracted. "Thank you for your suggestion Bumblebee." 'Bee beeped your welcome. He told Optimus what he would do for Raf when he was upset. He would pull Raf close and have him listen to his spark beat.

Optimus laid Jack gentle down on the medical berth.

"Prime, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have shown him if I known." Fowler tried to say.

"It is alright, you were trying to help him understand. I believe that the Scarab was trying to remember something. Jack did say his memory was damaged."

"Optimus is most likely correct Agent Fowler."

"I called Ms. Darby. She's on her way." Miko said hanging up her phone.

Arcee looked down at her partner. She would see he would sometime clench his fist and shut his eyes tighter. She didn't realize how long she was staring at him entail June came up to her. "How is he?" Arcee looked down.

"He looks like he's having a nightmare; Optimus and Ratchet think Scarab is having memory flashes.

Jack started to sit up, his mom came up to him and laid her hand down on his chest. "Stay down Jack."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

_**I am so very sorry Jack; I did not expect that to happen. I am so sorry. I will try to control myself. I will try not to look for memories entail you and I are finished adapting. I am so very sorry.**_

"Calm down." Jack muttered. "Scarab is freaking out, saying he's sorry."

"You had some kind of panic attack. Are you okay?"

"Yea." Jack sat up and stretched his joints. He was surprised. "I actually feel better."

June eyed her son. "Maybe it's like after a long workout. You are sore for a while, but after that you feel relaxed."

_**I agree with your creator.**_

"Of course you do." Jack mumbled. June didn't say anything. She could tell she wasn't talking to him.

Optimus walked over to them. "Jack, how do you feel?"

"Better."

"And the Scarab?"

"He's good. Wouldn't stop saying sorry though. He said it was because he was trying to hard to remember when me and him are still weak."

"That is what I guessed."

Jack got off the berth and stood up. "Hey, I'm, uh, gonna go for a walk. Stretch my legs out. If I'm not back in an hour, send a search party." Jack joked.

Jack didn't make eye contact with anybody as he walked towards the long hallway. He just walked with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground.

_**Are you all right Jackson Darby? Your body scans tell me you are physically better, but you seem confused, can I asset?**_

Jack sighed. "I don't think I was cut out for this."

_**I disagree. You seem like a brave young male. You are very kind to everyone, and the Prime seems to like you very highly. I believe he would agree with me if he could hear me.**_

"Thanks Scarab." Jack turned and found himself in a large room. He walked in and saw a hole in a wall covered with boarding. Jack chuckled.

_**What happened?**_

Jack told him about Ratchet and Bulkheads fight. Scarab vibrated.

Jack walked to the middle of the room and just looked around, it was almost completely empty. Jack was board.

_**May I make a suggestion for a activity?**_

"Shoot."

_**We train, you wish to help the Autobots, so train.**_

"And how do we do that?"

_**First activate me. Then I will show you something.**_

Jack sighed and activated him fully. "Okay now what?"

**_Objective: Training. Program: Theta. Level: 1_ **

Small green holographic circles showed up around Jack, orbiting around him. "How'd you do that?"

_**I can do many things. This is a simple program for training. They are real holograms. Your Objective is to hit each circle once, any way you please, only once. Do not repeat.**_

"Uh, okay." Jack pulled a fist back and punched a circle. It turned orange. "Okay, let's try that again." Jack hit another, then another. He kept going and going.

_**Level complete. All targets attacked, improvement on speed recommended. Proceed to level 2?**_

"Sure why not?" Scarab started the next round. There were a few more circles, and they speed was a little faster. Jack hit one after another. He took more time on this one.

_**I recommend repeating this level. But before we to, I also recommend you turn around.**_

Jack turned around and saw Optimus standing in the doorway. "Oh, uh, hi Optimus."

Optimus walked in. "That was impressive Jack, I was not aware that the Scarab had training functions as well."

"Neither did I."

"You trained well. I am surprised you could handle that much given your body adapting."

"Well, sometimes you gotta just stretch them out."

Optimus smiled down at him. "Have you seen what your full body looks like Jack?"

"Oh, no. Didn't even think about that." Jack eyed that the room did show a mirror. He walked over to it. His eyes were a light orange, and his face didn't look the way he thought it would. It looked like a normal Cybertronian face. His eyes moved, and blinked. Even his lips moved. Each facial expression showed. He noticed his back stuck out a little more.

Optimus held in a chuckle as he watched Jack look over himself. "Your mother was wondering where you ran off to."

"Oh, sorry." Jack deactivated his amour. Grinding his teeth a bit.

"Still a bit painful?"

"Yea, Scarab said the more I practice, the less it will hurt."

"I see."

Optimus and Jack walked down the halls. "Jack what did you see during your panic attack?" Jack told him. "I see, I am unsure Jack. But I agree with Scarab. He shouldn't try anything like that soon. I believe the earth term is, slow and steady?"

Jack chuckled. "Yea, it fits here."

Jack walked into the room to find his mom talking to Ratchet; he climbed up to the ladder. June nodded a hello.

Jack sat next to Miko and Raf who were playing a game. Jack sat back and watched.

**_The purpose of this is for entertainment? I don't see how pushing buttons is entertaining._ **

Jack chuckled. "Hey Miko, you wanna let me try? Scarab thinks this is a waste of time, wanna prove him wrong?"

"Oh yea."

"Here Jack you can take mine." Raf gave Jack his controller.

"Thanks."

_**This is going to be pointless. **_

But the Scarab was wrong.

_**Miko seems attract to the weapon known as the needler. I suggest a farther approach.**_

Jake took a sniper and hid on a ridge and snipped Miko down. Scarab vibrated in small joy each time Jack got her.

"I thought you said you didn't like this game?" Jack asked.

_**I lied. I recommend not informing Miko I am assisting you. Givin on what I know, she has a short temper.**_

Jack laughed when they beat Miko. Miko frowned. "Did we at least prove him wrong?"

"Yep."

Miko put down her controller and leaned back against the couch with her hands behind her head. "Ahh, sweet success."

* * *

**You guys like? I was shocked on how fast people took this. So I wrote this as a thank you. I don't really have a time set for updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: Instinct

**Wow, just wow. I can't believe how much people like this. Sorry for any grammar and or Spelling errors. **

* * *

Chapter 3

_**It is the correct answer, why are you checking?**_

Jack rolled his eyes. It had been 2 days since training with Scarab and it was his first day back at school. Scarab kept giving him answers to all the math problems on the board.

"It's not very fair to everyone else, is it?" Jack whispered.

"Mr. Darby, do you have the answer to share?" Jack sighed. His teacher, Ms. Smith, hated it when people talked in class.

"The answer is 148.9"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. She only gave them the question 5 minutes ago, and it was one of the most complex. She opened her answer book and was shocked. "That's, correct Mr. Darby."

Jack looked down at his paper, but he could still feel everyone's eyes staring at him.

_**Why does everyone seem shocked?**_

Jack took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. _We just started to learn this stuff, I was gone for 3 days, and it only took a few minutes to get an answer for a huge question!_ Jack hoped Scarab could read and understand what he wrote.

_**Oh, I see. It most likely would bring you to attention. We don't want people to start watching us and finding out our secrets. It was a good idea to write what you said.**_

Jack sighed when the bell finally ringed for the end of the day. Jack grabbed his backpack and jacket. He liked it when it rained in Nevada, something that didn't happen often. He just didn't like how he couldn't ride with Arcee without getting soaked in the progress.

He bumped into someone. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"You should be." Jack sighed, and saw it was Vince. "Heard you were a nerd today Darby. Trying to impress your motorcycle, it's probably the only one who cares."

Jack just sighed and started to walk around Vince down the stairs. "Hey I wasn't finished with you yet." He said grabbing Jack's shoulder and spinning him around.

**_He has attacked. Suggestion, fight back._ **

Amour started to grow from his hand. He shoved it in his pocket. "No." Jack hissed.

"What did you say Darby?"

Just then a car honked. Jack sighed in relief when he saw 'Bee and 'Bulk. "My rides here."

Jack shrugged Vince's hand off and walked towards the car. "That's right Darby, run off."

Jack rolled his eyes as he got into 'Bee, Raf was already waiting in the back.

_"Everything Okay?"_

"Yea." Jack mumbled.

"How did Scarab do?" Raf asked.

Jack told them about what happened in class, and what happened with Vince.

": Dude, that's so unfair. You get a calculator in your head! :" Miko yelled over the radio.

"It's not like it was my fault. He still doesn't understand the whole cheating concept."

_**I am sorry, I didn't understand. Why did you not fight back?**_

Jack sighed. "Autobots are secrets, picking fights with one bully with super agent alien technology probably won't help keep it that way."

"He's got a point." Raf said.

_**Oh, I see, sorry.**_

Jack just sat his head back and closed his eyes, happy for the day to be over. In history Scarab asked so many questions Jack had to ask to be excused to the bathroom just to explain them, and to tell him not to ask so many questions. During English Scarab asked what was the point of taking a class to learn a language you already know. Jack had a little trouble answering that one.

When they pulled into base they all got out of the 'bots. They all laughed a bit when Bumblebee shook his head over them like a wet dog.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted.

Jack laughed and climbed up the ladder. He wasn't in much pain, thankfully, but he would get a sharp pain in his head, spine, and rips every once and a while.

"Where's Arcee?"

"Right here." Jack turned around and saw Arcee walking in. "How was school?"

"Could have better." Jack explained everything again.

"At least he's trying." Arcee said.

Jack shrugged and sat down on the couch and watched Raf work on his laptop, looking for signs of 'bots or 'cons online. They found one of a Vehicon flying, wondering how the person got the picture without getting killed, and replaced it with the famous tap dancing monkey.

**_Amusing._ **

Just then Optimus' voice came on through the Com link. "Ratchet, I have located a Decepticon mine, I require backup."

"Very well." Ratchet opened the ground bridge and the 'bots went through.

_**Uh, Jackson Darby?**_

"What?"

_**Where's the girl?**_

"Scrap." Jack watched as the ground bridge closed. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned around and looked at them. He sighed. "She's gone isn't she?" Ratchet opened the com link. "Optimus it seems Miko has snuck off, again. Do you have visual?" There was nothing but static. "Optimus?"

**_I suggest the miners are scrambling the call._ **

"You think the 'cons are messing with the signal?"

"I believe so. Optimus? Arcee? Anyone?"

_**I was correct. What should we do?**_

"No idea."

_**I did say I wished to see the girl's bravery. Also, I don't believe this counts as a dangerous mission.**_

"Are you crazy?"

Ratchet looked over at Jack, who seemed to be fighting with the Scarab. He smirked, none of them noticed. "I am going to storage; I believe I have a, uh, device to help clear the signal." Ratchet left the room.

**_The medic is not skilled in lying, he wants you to go._ **

"Jack, I think Ratchet was lying. You gonna follow?" Raf said.

Jack mumbled and got up. Raf smiled and opened the ground bridge. Jack activated Scarab and went through.

"This should be interesting." Ratchet said walking back in the room.

"I think your right."

* * *

Jack walked through and ran over behind a tree. He could see 'bots and 'cons fighting. "Okay now what?" Jack felt his heart skip a bit when he saw that Knockout had Miko in his hand.

_**May I suggest the sonic cannons?**_

"The what?" Jack's hands morphed into two odd looking pistons. "How the hell do I use these?"

_**Trust me it's simple.**_

Jack ran silently through the trees and came up from behind Knockout. "No one more move, or the flesh bag is history."

The 'bots and 'cons all stopped. "Put her down 'Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Or what?"

Jack smirked and came out from behind the tree. "Or this." Jack shot both pistons at Knockout as he turned around. Knockout dropped Miko, luckily Jack was able to run faster and caught her.

"Why you little.." Knockout widened his optics. "Who are you?"

**_He talks too much._ **

"Tell me about." Jack whispered and shot Knockout again, blasting him back with sonic waves. "Come on!" Jack grabbed Miko's hand and they ran while the 'bots and 'cons started the battle again.

"Dude! That was awesome!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

_**Warning, aural projectile.**_

Jack and Miko jumped back when two Vehicons landed in front of them and pointed their blasters. Jack morphed his hands back into the pistons and shot them back.

_**Use blades.**_

Jack didn't know how he knew, but he was able to morph both hands blades. He quickly and gently pushed Miko behind him and was able to hit back a bullet, sending it away.

**_Staple gun suggested._ **

Again Jack didn't know how he knew, but he morphed his hands together and shot at the 'cons. One got his arm blaster stapled to a tree, the other around its waist. One tried to free its hand, while the other shot at them. Jack pulled Miko behind a rock. "Stay here." Miko nodded.

Jack morphed his hands back into blades and charged, dodging the bullets easily. He jumped on the 'Con with his hand stuck in its arm, the other 'Con was stupid and fired at him, killing the other con in attempt. Jack jumped and drove his blade into the other 'Con's face, then its spark chamber.

Jack fell on the ground, landing on his knees, breathing heavy. Miko ran up to him. "Jac, I mean Eon! That was sweet! How'd you do that?"

"I would like to know as well." They looked up and saw the 'bots coming up to them.

"Uhh, instinct?"

_**You are not completely lying.**_

"Wow, you took them down like it was nothing." Bulkhead said walking up to the bodies.

"Thanks?"

_"How'd you know how to do all that?"_ 'Bee asked

"Scarab told me. He kinda advises me, like a tutorial on a video game or something."

_**I believe I am a bit more advanced than a video game.**_

"So that's why you keep beating me. CHEATER!" Miko yelled.

_**Told you so.**_

* * *

Jack and Miko stayed behind to help the 'bots load Optimus' trailer. Well, they mostly watched. Jack was sitting against a rock, a little weak from battle. We wanted to power down, but Optimus told him to keep his amour up, just in case.

_**I am ready to rest as well.**_

"Tell me about it." Jack muttered half asleep.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Jack got up and hopped on Arcee. He deactivated his amour when they went in.

Ratchet smiled when he saw they had a trailer full of energon, Miko, and Jack. He looked down at Jack. "How'd it go?"

"You being smirky 'doc?" Miko asked. "It went awesome! I got almost the whole thing on video!" Miko ran up the ladder. "Here, Raf. Plug her in."

Jack sat down on the couch when Raf plugged in her phone and showed the video of him taking down the 'cons.

_"Wow!"_ Bumblebee yelled.

"Nice work there partner."

"Thanks Arcee." Jack said. He didn't really listen to anyone; he leaned his head back and was out it seconds.

Arcee smiled when she saw Jack fall asleep. Bulkhead and 'Bee went to go stack the energon, she walked up to Optimus and Ratchet.

"What do you guys think?"

Optimus and Ratchet looked over at Jack. "Jack was impressive. But I believe his body isn't still fully adapted." Ratchet said.

"I don't know how long it will be before I allow Jack to assist us again. He is still young, and untrained."

"Scarab told him what to do." Arcee said. Normally she wouldn't want Jack to fight, but after seeing what he could do, she kinda was excited to fight alongside her partner.

"That doesn't mean much Arcee. Scarab is an A.I; Jack needs to learn to follow his own instincts; just in case Scarab is too hostile." Ratchet informed her.

"Yea I guess you're right." Arcee said remembering what Jack told her about Vince. She smirked, wondering how funny it would be to see Vince getting the scrap beat out of him.

* * *

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO LOSE A WHOLE MINE!?" Megatron was pissed. He couldn't believe how Knockout failed him.

"I'm sorry my ledge. The Autobots seem to have a new member."

"Can you identify who it was?"

"No Lord Megatron. He was small, about human size, he's amour resembled an Insecticons."

"I was one to believe all Mini-bots were the first to be gone in the war."

"As did I."

"Insecticon amour?" Megatron turned away from Knockout in thought. "How much did it resemble?"

"Not by much my ledge. It was quiet flashier than the other, less savage. I didn't get a good look."

"I see." Megatron did not yet know what to think of this.

* * *

_**It seems we have a new friend to meet. My brother has found a host. **_

"Really? About time." A female voice said. "I've been itching to beat some 'cons."

_**I have as well. Do you have an idea to meet him? I have been able to hack into government files and discovery who he is and where he is from.**_

"Him?"

_**Are you really that surprised? The other Scarab is designated as the Scarab of Eon.**_

"Hmm, good point. Does seem manlier. Well then we got some work to do. Let's get to it Eona."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! Don't worry I'll update soon. Happy to take suggestions.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: 'Friend'

Chapter 4

Jack bolted up right in bed; he was sweating from the dream he had. He looked over and saw it was 7 in the morning. He put his feet over the bed, happy for it being a Saturday.

_**Jackson Darby, are you alright?**_

"Yea, just had a weird dream."

_**Was it the same one from a few nights ago?**_

"Yea, but different; I saw more of the black and white thing."

_**Could you identify it?**_

"It looked like a person."

_**Male or Female.**_

"I don't know. There your memoires shouldn't you be telling me?"

**_I don't see what's inside your head._ **

Jack groaned and got up. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but it didn't matter; Arcee would be there soon.

After Jack got ready, he went down to the kitchen. "Mom?" He saw a note on the table, telling him she had to go in the hospital early. He sighed. "Do you think I can eat something other than veggie juice?"

_**I believe so.**_

Jack didn't want to risk it so he just had a pop tart.

_**How healthy is that?**_

"Why?"

_**Your creator always incest's on you eating healthy.**_

"It's healthy enough to be put in the kitchen."

_**Not like the bag of chips you hide in your nightstand?**_

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Hey Arcee, you okay?"

"Yea, Why?"

"I don't know, you seem quiet."

"I'm pretty sure your version of quiet has changed."

"You have no idea." Jack mumbled. "So are you okay?"

"Mech is back in action. Fowler came by and told us they got one of their agents, won't say anything though."

_**Who is Mech?**_

Jack ignored him. "What did Optimus say?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said pulling into base. Jack got off and Arcee transformed. He walked the ladder and over the Miko and Raf. Optimus wasn't there, so he asked Ratchet.

"So what's going on with M.E.C.H?"

"Agent Fowler seems to have captured a member, but he refuses to talk." Ratchet said.

"I know that part."

_**Who is Mech?**_

"Some organization who tries to make the best technology. They've been after 'bots and 'cons lately." Jack said.

"Correct, but I fear if M.E.C.H see's you Jack. Silas will not stop to get you."

_**Who did he say?**_

"Silas." Jack whispered.

_**His name sounds familiar, I can't remember.**_

"Well don't try, remember want happened last time?"

Ratchet looked back to Jack. "What was he trying to remember?"

"Says Silas' name sounds familiar. Maybe he's just mixing his memories up with mine."

_**I told you, I cannot see inside your head.**_

"You got a better explanation?"

"Dude, you better hope no one see's you like that in public; they'll send you to the nut house." Miko said.

* * *

"Give him back his bag, asshole!" Miko yelled at Vince. Vince was teasing Raf.

"Give me one good reason."

"Turn around and I'll tell you." A girl with a strange accent said. Vince, Miko, and Raf turned around, all their mouths dropped. It was a girl, about as tall as Jack. She had long dark hair all braded, in a pony tail. Her skin was tanned dark. Her eyes were dark as well. She wore tight slick skinny jeans, and a red tank top. Her ears were pierced in multiply areas, and she had odd tattoos on her back coming on to her shoulders.

"Sure thing beautiful." Vince tossed the bag at Raf and walked over to the girl. He put her hand on her shoulder. "You got a name."

The girl smiled at him and took his hand. She quickly kicked in the no-no area, and then threw him on a table. Breaking it in the process. Miko and Raf covered their mouths from trying not to laugh. The girl walked over to Vince and put her shoe on his throat. "Kya." She kicked him back. "I suggest you leave." Vince scampered off.

"Dude!" Miko ran up to her. "That was awesome!" Kya smiled and knelt down to Raf.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"That's good, people like him deserve worst. Do you care if I walk out with you?"

"Sure. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just moved here, I enjoy small towns. But this town is so small; the high school library is the public one as well."

Miko looked at Kya's tattoos. "I gotta say something. You are probably the coolest looking chick I have ever seen."

"Thank you."

They walked out of the school, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were there. "Those are probably the coolest vehicles I've ever seen." Kya said.

"Yea, but we got to get going. Hope to see you around." Kya watched them as they got in and started to walk away from the school.

* * *

_"Who was that weird looking chick?"_ Bumblebee asked over the radio.

"Her name's Kya and she is awesome!" Miko told them about what happened to Vince.

"I like her more and more!"

"Yea, about time someone hit that jerk." Bulkhead said.

"Where's Jack and Arcee?" Raf asked.

_"Work."_

* * *

Jack walked out of KO burger and got on Arcee.

"Hard day at work?" She asked as they pulled out.

"Scarab wouldn't stop asking questions."

"Does he ever?" They stopped at a red light. "You know that girl?" Arcee noticed Kya (they didn't know her yet.)

"No clue, but not someone you see in Jasper every day."

Just then Vince and some of his buddies pulled up and got out of his car.

"Hey Kya! I got something to tell you!" Kya turned around and dodged Vince's punch. His friends started to circle her.

"Arcee, pull over."

"You read my mind." Right as they did, they realized it was pointless. Two of five boys charged. Kya jumped and did a spilt kick in their faces. One tried to punch her, she grabbed his fist and put it behind his back and threw him at Vince. She walked up to Vince and pushed the boy off him.

"You never to seem to learn your lesson, do?"

Vince took his foot and got her in the gut. She tumbled over. "Neither do you." He brought back his fist. Kya smirked and swiped his legs, and jumped up and dropped kicked her heel into his gut.

"I believe I did." Vince and his gang got up. Jack walked over to them.

"Maybe you should leave. I just called the cops." Vince gave him a dirty look and they all climbed into his car.

"He must be very gullible." Kya stated as they watched them drive off.

"Yea, he is, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Why was he after you?"

"I may or may not have thrown him on a table and broke it."

Jack laughed. "Why'd you do that?"

"He was bullying a small boy. The girl with him looked ready to attack, but I didn't want her to get kicked out of school."

"Did the girl have pink highlights?"

"You know her?"

"Yea, she has a habit of getting into trouble."

"Reminds me of myself."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of accent is that?"

"I am from a small island in the Bermuda triangle."

"Cool." Jack noticed Arcee flash her head lights. "Hey, I gotta get going. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Kya walked of as Jack got on Arcee. "What's up?"

"Ratchet called, said Bumblebee got attacked."

"By who?"

"No idea."

* * *

_**Perhaps driving superfast in base was not a good idea.**_

"Really?" Jack asked rudely.

Jack and Arcee just got back from driving; Arcee just got her personally best. But they felt huge amount of guilt when they saw Bumblebee standing there.

* * *

Bumblebee wasn't really happy about the whole losing his T-cog to Mech thing. Not that Jack could blame him. He really couldn't blame him when he ran off with Bulkhead and got knocked unconscious by falling over an edge.

* * *

**_The medic must be hiding something from his past if he is willing to hand over something so important._ **

"So does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on, or be all cranky? Cause that would be weird."

Scarab vibrated.

Jack watched as Arcee put Ratchet into stasis.

_"Thanks Ratchet, but are you sure?"_

"Ah-Ah, bet, bet." Ratchet said. "You can thank me, when it's over." Ratchet fell into stasis.

"Okay Bumblebee, your turn."

Just then, an alarm started to go off.

"What's happening?!" Raf asked worried.

"Ratchet's FLAT Lining!" Miko yelled.

_**She's not being very smart.**_

"No he isn't." Arcee confirmed.

"It's an Iacon homing beacon." Optimus said.

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the 'cons just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead stated.

_**I believe the term is, "Thank you Captain Obvious"**_

"Autobots, prepare to roll out."

"Yes." Arcee said.

_**Very subtle.**_

Jack held in a laugh.

_"Alright, let's do this!"_ The young scout exclaimed.

"Except for are patents." Their leader said.

_"Damn it."_

"It would be best to interrupt stasis."

* * *

"PRIME! Breaking news!" Agent Fowler's face popped up on the main screen.

_"What, what, what?!"_ Bumblebee asked hopefully.

"Wha? Where's Prime?"

_"Out on a mission."_

"Look, let him know, I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pin-points the center of operations of Mech."

Bumblebee optics widened at this news. _"Well what are you waiting for? Send the location!"_

"Oh for the love of! Get me someone who speaks something other than bleep!"

"I can help." Raf and the Scarab said together.

"WHAT! Do I hear a flu zor in need of voice box repair?" Ratchet yelled.

"What's a flu zor?! What's going on over there?!"

"I am able! Just asked bentor, he was all mental, entail a put a tiger in his tank!"

_"Come on guys, help me out."_ 'Bee pleaded to the kids.

"But 'Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base.

_"Come on, this could be my only chance."_

_**He is devoted.**_

"Send the coordinates Agent Fowler; we'll make sure Optimus gets them."

Fowler looked at him oddly and nodded his head and sent them. Popping of screen.

_"Thanks Jack, I owe you one."_

"Well, Jack better suit up!" Miko yelled.

_"NO, NO, NO! Mech already knows about us, could you imagine what he would do if found about Jack."_

"What?" Miko asked.

_**Listen to the Scout.**_

"Are you sure you can handle it 'Bee?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

* * *

_"Okay, where are you?"_ Bumblebee was looking towards the base of Mech. He saw a flash of white. _"Who's there?"_

Someone came out with their hands up. Bumblebee optics widened when he saw that the person looked like Jack in battle mode.

_"Jack? I told you not to come! Wait, how come you look girly?"_

The person shook their head, and pointed in a direction.

_"Your gonna help me? Who are you?"_

The person put their finger to their lips, as a way of telling it's a secret.

_"Okay, this better not be a trick."_ Bumblebee said following the person. His optics widened at the sight of Mech's base. Then again when he saw the strange person reversed their colors so they were mostly black, with hints of white. Bumblebee and his new 'friend' walked up to the base. _"Knock, Knock scrap heaps!"_ Bumblebee said opening the doors.

Every Mech agent pulled up a gun. Bumblebee couldn't believe he saw Starscream.

"No T-cog, he's unarmed." Starscream fired at him. 'Bee and his 'friend' started to fight. Bumblebee mostly dodged the bullets, not wanting to harm them too much, even though they deserved it. He's friend, however, didn't seem to give a shit less. The 'friend' punched, kicked, took guns and smacked them in other's faces; looking like a shadow with their amour color changed.

Bumblebee wasn't so lightly on Starscream. An agent activated the proto-type drone in panic when he saw Bumblebee start to smack back other agents. 'Bee heard a whistle and saw his 'friend' point at the drone. He ran and jumped on it; he opened the chest plate up and took his T-cog out. He was caught off guarded when Starscream shot him. Bumblebee powered down. His 'friend' ran up to him and started to touch him in different areas of his back, each touched glowing a small bit of blue. Nobody noticed due to the panic.

"So close, and yet." Starscream teased.

"Our location and Proto-type have been compromised. Destroy the intruder and meet at the rondo viewpoint point, with my T-cog." Silas told him.

"I am not one of your foot soldiers, I am a consultant!"

'Bee's 'friend' rolled their eyes and touched one last area of his back, bringing him out of stasis. _"What? Huh?"_ Bumblebee tried to pull himself together.

Starscream walked up and picked up Bumblebee's T-cog. "One step and your precious bio-Mech is scrap."

* * *

Ratchet woke up from stasis, groaning. He sat up and put his feet over the berth.

_**I hear the Medic.**_

"Ratchet." Jack said sounding relived. "How ya feeling?"

_**You are stalling.**_

"Fine." Ratchet looked over himself. "In fact I feel as though nothing changed."

_**Maybe you should tell him now, before he finds…**_

"Prime?" Agent Fowler popped on screen.

_**Scrap.**_

Jack held in a chuckle. "Maybe you are gaining more of a personality." Jack whispered so quietly no one could hear.

"What is it Agent Fowler?"

"Has Prime reached the coordinates?"

"Coordinates?"

"POSSIBLE MECH LOCATION! I SENT THEM A HALF HOUR AGO!"

_**Like I said before, Scrap.**_

Jack acted quickly. "Uh, don't worry Agent Fowler. It's taken care of."

_**3.**_

"Optimus had to go take lock fenders with some 'cons." Miko said.

_**2.**_

"Sooo, Bumblebee went instead." Raf spoke up.

_**Wait for it.**_

"WHAT!"

_**1.**_

"BUMBLEBEE CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S RECOVERING FROM SUGERY!

"About that."

* * *

Bumblebee, his 'friend', and Starscream all looked at each other. _"Hand it over or I'll..."_

"Or you'll what? Shoot? How sad to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode, expiring the sensation of speed. How very pathetic to be a failure of an Autobot."

The 'friend' hit their foot on something to make a noise to distract him. Bumblebee ran forward and punched Starscream in the face. Bumblebee be jumped and tried to get his T-cog, but was too late. Starscream shot it out of mid-air. Bumblebee's spark, and his 'friends' heart, sunk at the sight of his T-cog.

"Time to jet, because I can!"

Bumblebee walked over to his T-cog, and sunk to his knees; picking it up. His 'friend' walked over and touched his knee in a way that said 'sorry'.

_"Thanks for your help."_ Bumblebee beeped quietly. Bumblebee and his 'friend' sat there for a while. Bumblebee enjoyed his or hers company. Something about them made him feel better. When they heard a ground bridge open she patted her knee and put their finger to their lips in a way that said 'our little secret.' _"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But what's your name?"_ They smiled and shook their head, and walked into the shadows. Bumblebee got up and walked out the door.

* * *

'Bee and Raf were racing fast in the desert of Nevada. Bumblebee bleeped and bloobed in joy.

"It's great to do this again!" Raf yelled.

_"I know, right?"_

"I can't belive you took on Mech and Starscream all by yourself."

_"Well I.."_ Bumblebee stopped, remembering his promise.

"Well what."

_"Nothing, I just was dosing off. You know it's been a while since I've gone this fast."_ 'Bee hated lying to his friend, he hoped it worked though.

"Okay?" Raf said, wondering what he really meant.

* * *

**What do you guys think?** **I don't think I got Ratchets mumbles and stuff right. I tried to get the lines right from the show though.**


End file.
